gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazungaten
Mazungaten or He-Who-Steps-Time-From-One-Moment-To-The-Next is a Go'shii conceptual deity that is the conscious embodiment of the universe incarnate, who's worship has permeated about 97% of the Gauss Dominion's population in one form or another, with the remainder remaining atheist, agnostic and a small minority worshiping other religions. Origin Mazungaten originated from Go'shii deities during the Pre-Space Era. It was said that a pure Arsium meteorite crashed to the surface of their planet, landing between seven armies prepared to engage in a war over their respective religions, and that the meteorite was inscribed with an explanation to the true nature of the universe which would inform the Go'shii. However no proof of this meteorite's existence has been found. Concept It is the belief that Mazungaten is a spirit or consciousness intertwined with the fabric of reality which has control over random atomic events and can manipulate the timeline upon which beings experience the universe by manipulating or choosing these events. In theory Mazungaten can choose any future no matter how unlikely. Random quantum events are like throwing a bucket of a million dice on the floor. Usually you'll end up with random nonsense but every once in awhile you'll see patterns. Three or four dice that came up the same number in a line, or dice that count up and down. These are where things can occur. Particles can randomly quantum-teleport in and out of existence or change their state. Throw that bucket of dice enough times and by sheer probability you'll get an instance where every single die out of a million comes up a 6. In that instance, particles emerge from netherspace, collude into atoms, undergo spontenieous fusion into a block of gold materializes in your hand. Of course it's just as likely that in the next instant that block of gold could vanish. In essence Mazungaten does not control the universe by throwing this bucket of dice until he gets a desirable outcome, metaphorically speaking. Instead Mazungaten will be presented with all possible states for the bucketfull of dice and choose one which sequentially and logically makes sense. However he does have the ability to overwrite all logic and causality and create whatever desires, no matter how illogical. This effect can be thought of as viewing a computer screen rather than a bucketfull of dice. A computer screen could show a nearly infinite number of states, one in where every pixel has 3 color values from 0 to 255. Most of these states would be random collections of brightly colored pixels, but every possible state for the computer screen exists. Including the one it is in as you are reading this wiki. It is believed that Mazungaten prevents the universe from behaving erratically or illogically. By choosing from the nearly infinite number of possible states for a computer monitor, Mazungaten could recreate any scene from any movie, any video game, modified in any way, any image. However Mazungaten only chooses the states for that following "frame" which are logical, though still dictates events which are logical and abide by the laws of physics, though these microscopically small instances of quantum improbability are still within his will to manipulate without breaking the logical flow of the universe. However as the laws of physics began to generate lifeforms of sufficient complexity they posed an issue, as a thinking mind can cause massive repercussions within the universe from the quantum state of a single particle within the brain. For instance if a being's decision to launch or not launch nuclear missiles to destroy a nation was dictated by the random positioning of a single particle in their brain which could or could not trigger a neuron to fire, it could quickly cause a butterfly effect leading to two completely different universes. (An extreme example but it could be such a simple thing as how full they fill their glass of water.) Because of this, Mazungaten's influence therefore becomes concentrated within a being's mind such that it becomes entwined with the physical brain of the being, thus giving them an individual soul. Meditations Go'shii priests typically teach multiple levels meditations on various concepts of the universe. These meditations are typically learned in order as they build off of one another. It is believed that once a Go'shii has truly learned these meditations, that they will achieve a sort of spiritual enlightenment. The Meditation of Logical Foundations "The concept of numbers is the footprint of Mazungaten. Math and physics are his signature." This is typically the first religious meditation Go'shii learn, the foundation of logic, and this meditation focuses on the concept of numbers and then branches out to meditate on math and logic. In it, a Go'shii will meditate on how all things are intrinsically tied to a quantitative experience of the universe. Mazungaten is one entity. A Go'shii has four arms. A tree has fifteen thousand seven hundred and fourteen leaves. Go'shii may partake in this meditation by counting a bucket full of pebbles, marbles, or twigs. The concept of numbers is inescapable within the universe. Go'shii may then go on to meditate on their scientific knowledge of physics and math. The Meditation of Indescribable Experiences "The very fact that you can feel peace, joy, hate, anger, sadness, beauty, disgust, love. Is proof enough that the universe is alive and breathing." This is typically the second meditation that Go'shii learn and is often a favorite of practitioners of the religion. In it one meditates upon how their emotions and the experience of being a living being is inexplicable by purely physical standards, and that a fragment of a sacred, divine indescribable anima resides within all beings. It is this anima which gives them the ability to have emotions and qualitative experiences as a living being. Go'shii will meditate on their emotions and those of others, learning to become more compassionate beings. The Meditation of Ongoing Existence "All is temporary, nothing is truly permanent. The universe is perpetual, yet we are not no matter how hard we try, all will come to an end to begin again." Through this meditation, a Go'shii may meditate on the passage of time from one moment to the next. In this state, they contemplate the passage and meaning of time and their experiences and make emotional readiness for the changes in life, the passing of relatives and the maturation of their beloved children most commonly, and become accepting of their own mortality. When a Go'shii or other being dies, and their mind ceases to function, their anima and its experiences will return to Mazungaten. It is their belief that upon doing so, their anima will carry an infinitesimal but quantifiable signature of their indescribable experiences back to Mazungaten, forever immortalizing them and their most beloved ideals in the fabric of the universe. The Meditation of Divine Purpose "We are all avatars of Mazungaten's divine influence, doing his bidding in the universe, experiencing his creation through our own novel experiences." Through this meditation, one resolves the existential crisis and recognizes their true purpose and duty to Mazungaten in the universe. As their mind and soul are both intertwined with Mazungaten, they come to the recognition that they are an avatar, independent, yet connected to the universe, and that they have a role to fulfill in their life by Mazungaten's design, and that them having free will to live a moral and just life is a gift from this cosmic consciousness that is to be cherished, just as Mazungaten cherishes all of his creations. Category:Characters